


Hey Jude

by blueeyedandtrenchcoated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedandtrenchcoated/pseuds/blueeyedandtrenchcoated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on a hunt together. It doesn't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

Dean swung his arm as quickly as possible, killing demons, werewolves, vampires, anything he could reach. Sam had gotten a call about a week ago, saying there was a vamps nest out in South Field, Michigan. Of course, do to his constant need to research, he hadn't come along. Cas had decided to accompany him. It was his first time leaving the bunker since he lost his grace. It was supposed to be easy. Just a couple of vamps, nothing too major.

Of course, it never is easy. Apparently the vamps decided to throw a party that day, every monster you could think of was there. Demons, ghosts, vamps, werewolves, you name it. They were there. And there were a fuckton.

Bodies littered the floor, blood oozing from each and every one of them. Dean swung his knife in front of him, causing the demon to scream in pain, and fall to the ground. The number of creatures was lessening, already almost all of them were gone. They had been there for what seemed like hours, just running and killing. Dean was slowing down. He wouldn't be able to do this much longer.

As soon as Dean started to collapse, he heard something he hoped he never had to.

A scream.

But not just any scream.

As he whipped his head to the source of the noise, he saw a demon, holding the handle of the knife that had landed in Castiel's chest.

Dean ran over, a feeling of adrenaline rushing through his body. He swung his knife at anything that came in his way. He ran towards the demon, throwing his blade into it's vessels skull. He heard the crack of metal meeting bone, and knew he had done his job.

He sunk to the floor, kneeling beside Cas, resting his head on his knee.

"Dammit, Cas, I told you to stay with me. We've got to get you out of here. I'll call Sam, we'll get you in the impala, we'll-"

"Dean." Cas said weakly, as if every ounce of his strength was gone.

"I'll get you to the hospital, there's one just up the road, it'll be fine."

"Dean."

"What?" Dean said quickly, fighting back the tears that were growing in his eyes.

"You can't fix this. It's too late."

Dean looked at Cas' wound. It was big, already oozing blood. He had to save him. He looked up to Cas' face.

"No. You're going to be fine. It's going to be fine. I have to take care of you. We're family Cas. That's what family does. We look after each other."

"Dean,"

"No, Cas." Dean almost yelled "Dammit Cas, I'm not going to let you die. I won't. It's not happening."

Cas coughs, blood starting to pour from his mouth.

"Oh god, c'mon Cas, we have to get to the car. We have to get you out of here."

As Dean lifts Cas, he yelps in pain, doubling over.

"Nonononono it's okay, you're going to be fine. It's all gonna be o-"

"Dean." Cas said sternly "You need to leave. More might come back."

"No. If they come back, I'm fighting. I will not leave you. Not this time."

"Dea-"

"You just don't get it, do you? I'm not leaving here without you."

"Dean."

"What, Cas?"

"Will you sing to me?"

Dean looked down into the angels blue eyes. As he looked into his eyes, he realised the hope that gleamed inside them. Maybe he wanted to go. To see heaven through the eyes of a human. Dean knew he couldn't save him. Not this time. It was to late. Cas' blood had started to make a puddle on the floor, and had completely ruined Dean's jeans. Of course Cas would die. It was Dean's fault. It always was. Everyone he loved was gone, except Sam and Cas. But even he wouldn't be able to protect them forever

 _"Hey Jude,"_ Dean sang, his voice shaking violently. _"Don't make it bad."_

_"Take a sad song, and make it better."_

Cas smiled, his body slowly relaxing.

_"Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better"_

As Cas slowly started to close his eyes, the tears Dean had been suppressing for so long, slowly started to slip down his face.

_"Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better"_

Cas' hand moved over top of Dean's, slowly rubbing circles on his skin.

"Thank you, Dean. I will always remember you."

"No. No. Cas... CAS!" Dean yelled, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

As Cas' hand fell limp against Dean's, Dean let out a scream. The scream of a child losing their mother, or a person losing their lover.

As Dean drove away from that building, Cas' cold, limp body in the back seat of his car, he realised that he would never be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I'm not very good at writing. I've been having a really hard time having my feelings expressed, you know? Anyways, I hope you liked it.


End file.
